


maybe

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Gen, Max Mayfield needs a hug, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, billy pov, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Billy wished he'd said a lot of things when he had the chance.





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I don't like Billy at all.  
But I wanted to write this.
> 
> Please don't repost, all characters belong to Stranger Things.

_if i could say to you what i wanted to,_

_maybe you wouldn't hate me._

_maybe, we could have been siblings- like the real kind, not the kind i was-_

_not horrible._

_maybe, i could have helped you. _

_maybe you could have helped me._

_i know i was shitty, max-_

_believe me, i know. _

_i'm sorry for throttling sinclair. the kid seems sweet._

_i'm sorry for beating up Harrington (even though i still think he's stuck up.)_

_i'm sorry for treating you like crap, and damnit, i'm sorry neil got stuck as your dad._

_you deserve better, maxine. no matter how much of a shitbird you are, you deserve better._

_if i'd only tried harder._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
